


press hard on that cute red heart (me likey)

by sekaies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, also the cheek kiss was julia's request so blame that cheesiness on her, this is really short i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaies/pseuds/sekaies
Summary: prompt: “I have a huge crush on you and was stalking you on instagram but accidentally liked a picture from 176w ago oH GOD | SHEITH





	press hard on that cute red heart (me likey)

Shiro doesn’t have a lot of followers on his instagram account even though he likes using it and is often hooked on the app. So it doesn’t go unnoticed when he gets a notification that a certain someone has liked one of the rare selfies he posted. One from 176 weeks ago, when his hair wasn’t dyed grey yet and he still had some baby fat on his cheeks. 

 

The  _ liker _ in question is none other than Keith. 

 

Shiro is the aesthetic kind of poster, nature, cute dogs he meets on the streets, patterns, the sky. Things like that are what keep his feed going. The fact that Keith liked one of the few selfies he posted tells a lot about what exactly he was looking for and lights up a spark on Shiro’s heart. So he decides to give it back just as he got. 

 

He clicks on Keith’s profile and searches for the oldest selfie he can find, and it’s not hard considering the guy has only 30 posts and half of them consist of his dog Kosmo doing something silly. He stops on the second post he’s ever made, it does feature? a baby kosmo, but he’s sleeping on Keith’s chest who’s sporting messy hair and a soft look on his eyes. 

 

Shiro double taps it. 

 

-

 

“SHIT.”

 

“What?” Pidge asks, she’s trying to write an essay and Keith is not helping at all cursing as loud as he can next to her. 

 

“I... may or may not have liked an old selfie on Shiro’s profile?”

 

“How old?” She asks and curses quietly as she writes that on his essay instead of actual words that make sense. She sees Keith looking down at his phone.

 

“Hm, 176 weeks?”

 

“Dude.”

 

“I know.” He sighs and drops himself on her bed. She should seriously re-evaluate letting Keith in her dorm room all the time. 

 

“At least maybe now he’ll get the hint that you’ve been trying to get on his pants for months.”

 

“Ugh, can you help?”

 

“Oh sorry if I have essays to write and I can’t help you with your white girl problems. Now shut up and let me finish this.”

 

She erases the last two sentences since they don’t make any sense but takes a mental note to treat the guy to some junk food later, she’s not that bad of a friend.

 

She decides against being a good friend when Keith screams for the second time that night. Apparently Shiro liked one of  _ his _ old selfies.

 

She rolls her eyes and throws whatever within’s arm reach on his head. 

 

-

 

The next time Keith sees Shiro he tries very hard not to run the other side, but Shiro is to his surprise acting pretty normal, and they make small talk - which is only possible because Matt and Pidge are there - and end up going out for some coffee.

 

Everything seems fine and Keith has convinced himself Shiro forgot about the whole issue. 

 

“I gotta go, I have some papers to review so I can submit them to Professor Coran tomorrow. See ya’ll around and bye Keith.” Shiro says after he finishes his coffee. And then he’s leaning down and kissing his cheek and Keith’s brain short-circuits and he can only stay still as he watches Shiro leave with a smirk on his face. 

 

Pidge sighs, she can’t handle more screams. 

**Author's Note:**

> first of all this fic was actually for my gf so HUGE RESPONSIBILITY THERE  
> i hope you still love me after this   
> i lov u


End file.
